Si tu corazón es desleal, arráncalo
by SeleneCassiopeiaMalfoy
Summary: "¿Como puedo odiarles y estar agradecido? No fue tu culpa, querida mía. Ni fue mío el error. Fueron ellos los que nos destinaron a estar separados, pero ahora son ellos los que me quedan".


_Admito que tardé más de lo esperado en terminar, pero he quedado satisfecha. Además, Schubert es un buen acompañante para escribir._

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Octubre del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres". Disclaimer: Pollux y el mundo de Harry Potter no es mío, yo simplemente llené los huecos vacíos que quedaban._

* * *

**Si tu corazón es desleal, arráncalo.**

Pollux entró a su habitación hecho una furia, volcando todo lo que encontraba. Su baúl, al pie de la cama, fue pateado con todas sus fuerzas, y botó todo lo que tenía en su mesa de noche. Desgarró las cortinas como si fuese la piel de la persona que odiaba, destripó las almohadas con un hechizo simple, gritó hasta dejarse la garganta en carne viva, y sintió como la sangre le corría por las venas. Tembló descontrolado, lleno de enojo y dolor. Se tiró de los cabellos, intentando que ese dolor suplantara al que tenía en el fondo del corazón, se rasguñó las mejillas camino hacia el cuello, y allí detuvo su mano, calmando los sollozos que amenazaban con inundarlo completamente.

Se detuvo en la mitad de la habitación, en silencio, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Pero el dolor era tan grande que lentamente cayó al suelo, y allí, con la actitud más desamparada que pudiese tener nunca, lloró como un niño. Sentía fuego y plomo donde debía estar su corazón, sentía algodón humeante en el cerebro, quemándole detrás de los ojos.

Por primera vez blasfemó contra su nombre, contra su apellido, contra sí mismo por haber nacido Black.

Al igual que Romeo, Pollux formaba parte de una familia de estirpe e importancia dentro de la comunidad mágica. Representaban a la elite de la elite. Y desde que había nacido, tenía agenciada una mujer con la cual casarse. Pero su Julieta era completamente inalcanzable, y había comprendido desde el principio lo imposible que era su afecto. Pero… Sophie era tan bonita, tan suave, tan suya. Tenía los ojos cafés como el chocolate, que le volvían loco cuando dormían a media luz. Su cabello rizado era perfecto para perder los dedos, y no había nada más bonito que tirarle suavemente de la nariz para que le hiciera a él una cara cómica. Sus labios sabían cómo besarle, a veces con besos tímidos y delicados, a veces rudos y profundos, pero siempre torpes, como si fuese su primera vez.

Y luego de un año escondiendo su amor, a pocos días de su aniversario, el día en el que tuvo el valor de decirle a ella "te amo"… su pequeña Sophie le traicionaba. Recordaba… ah, cómo recordaba… Habría dado lo que fuera en ese momento por olvidarlo todo.

_Era septiembre, y lo que llamó su atención fue lo sola que estaba, y la gran sonrisa que le dio apenas lo vio. No se conocían de nada, pero sintió que la había tratado toda su vida. Así de bien le conocía._

_-Me llamo Sophie. Y no te sientas pedófilo, soy de sexto. –no le quiso decir nada más. No pudo preguntarle nada más, porque tenían demasiado que hablar como para preocuparse de que casa era, o de donde provenía su familia. Su voz era débil, suave, pero aún así contenía tanta ilusión que era imposible contestarle algo en su contra._

_-Pollux._

_Y desde entonces, le fue imposible encontrarla a su gusto. Simplemente había desaparecido. Tampoco la buscó desesperadamente, pues al reunirse en la cena con sus hermanos, recordó a su familia, a su padre y a su pobre madre. ¿Qué sabía él de ella? No pertenecía a ningún clan importante, ni era de Slytherin. ¿Cómo se le había pasado por la cabeza el hablarle?_

_Pasaron los meses y solamente a veces la recordaba. Cuando veía un destello pelirrojo, cuando una voz hablaba de mariposas verdes (que según Sophie atraían la buena suerte, vete a saber tú porque), cuando escuchaba las canciones que ella tarareaba…_

_Hasta que un día la volvió a ver en las afueras de Hogsmeade. Iba caminando solo, como era su costumbre, cuando la vio recogiendo unos pocos copos de nieve con la lengua. No había gente alrededor, y se acercó lentamente a ella, sin saber si debía quedarse o no. No fue necesario escoger: la muchacha dio vuelta y le vio directo a los ojos, enrojeciendo inmediatamente. Fue natural el hablarle en ese momento, y no necesitó más para enamorarse y enamorarla._

-Pero pasó el tiempo, querida Sophie. –musitó Pollux, consumido por su dolor.- Y comprendí lo importante de mi raza. Comprendí lo difícil que sería, la vileza y traición que implicaría darle la espalda a mi familia. El que mis hermanos insultaran a hijos de muggle, a personas como tú, me hizo recapacitar y pensé muchas veces en dejarte. En decir que mi amor no existía, que había sido un capricho… pero cada vez que veía tus ojos, no podía siquiera hablar de la emoción que me embargaba. Pero no es tu culpa, ni siquiera es mía. Son otros los que llevan una cruz que no les pesa. ¡Maldita mi familia, mi sangre! ¡Malditos los Black!

Se levantó presuroso, y caminó hacia la ventana, lentamente. Ya estaba atardeciendo, y el viento de la tarde levantaba olas muy altas. Deseó ser una ola, para poder deshacerse en espuma. Deseo ser un rayo de sol, para iniciar de nuevo cada día en cada amanecer.

-Los hubiera dejado, ¿sabes? Los odio, pero ahora son lo único que me queda. –De súbito, golpeó con el puño el marco de la ventana, y se giró para quedar a espaldas de la misma.- Pude haberme quedado contigo, significara lo que significara. Pero te quedaste con tu nueva adquisición, y ni siquiera tuviste el valor de decirme que me habías olvidado en tu corazón. Los aborrezco, porque el amor me ha alejado de ellos, pero son lo único que me queda. Si hubieses esperado un par de semanas más… ¿o si yo me hubiese apresurado en mi decisión?

Silencio. Las luces bajan, y solo se ve una sombra recortada sobre un fondo que atardece. Se acerca a la mesa y escribe una nota de despedida que dirige a una tal Sophie. ¿Quién sabría su historia además de él, si mantuvo todo en secreto?

-Mi familia, que destruyó este amor, es lo que queda. Mañana pensaré que hacer, ahora es resignación lo que siento. Los Black no piden venganza, pues no se equivocan. Los Black no sufren, porque hacen lo correcto. Y si para ser un Black debo extirpar esta parte contaminada de mi corazón, lo haré. Y gracias a ti, Sophie, por primera vez el deber se une al querer. ¿Cómo puedo odiar y agradecer a mi familia? Me alejaron de ti, es cierto, pero fuiste tú quien traicionó lo que teníamos. Y si tu amor no fue verdadero, me temo que este es el final.

Como un actor que marca su muerte, levantó la varita lentamente y murmuró "_Obliviate"_.


End file.
